


着陆于柔软处 a soft place to land

by tiktiktiktiktam



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson-centric, Gen, Gift Giving, Post-Infinite Crisis (DCU), Tim Drake is a Good Brother, post Bludhaven/Blockbuster arc, the hurt is in the past and it’s only comfort now, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiktiktiktiktam/pseuds/tiktiktiktiktam
Summary: 提姆摸摸自己的后脑勺，试图装出一副开玩笑的样子：“我就知道我该去买新的短棒的。”迪克做好准备成为他悲痛的弟弟的好哥哥。提姆反转了剧本。
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Kudos: 2





	着陆于柔软处 a soft place to land

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a soft place to land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055331) by [unchosenone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unchosenone/pseuds/unchosenone). 



> 就时间线而言，本文故事发生在无限危机之后一年的时间跳跃之间，布鲁斯、迪克和提姆环游世界的时候，并引用了相关的所有事件。但即使你不知道我在说什么，也可以理解本文，假设我做得不错的话。
> 
> (译注：本文处于p52提姆罗宾时期的52，正联三巨头因为无限危机而身心都濒临崩溃，隐退了一年52周。这一年里布鲁斯、迪克和提姆三人沿着布鲁斯最初的家庭训练之路走遍世界试图帮布鲁斯找回自我。在危机前和危机中，迪克差点死了，布鲁德海文几乎被夷为平地，提姆失去了亲人和友人，换句话说，他们所有人都不是很好。)

敲门声把迪克的注意力从盲目地滑动手机中拉出来。他很少有时间放纵自己的这种恶习，都要忘了在它上面浪费时间这么容易，他惊讶地发现蒙特卡洛的太阳已经开始落山了。金色的阳光洒在丝绸床单和宾馆房间里明显很贵的装饰上。

想想看，他简直忘记了用布鲁斯的钱旅行是什么感觉。

他毫不意外地发现提姆在套房里连接不同房间的门廊中徘徊，被前方迪克窗户透进来的阳光和后方头顶灯的灯光照亮。再没有其他人了。布鲁斯正在南达尔巴特进行第十八天的与世隔绝的索尔格的考验，以期成为他能做到的最好的蝙蝠，或者洗清蝙蝠侠的黑暗，或者其它他试着做的事。*

好吧，这有点轻率。尽管迪克完全不喜欢伪精神仪式，但他很高兴看到布鲁斯做出真正的努力以改善自己——不仅是为了他的使命，也作为他个人。*这次旅行只有他们三个人，他们追溯蝙蝠侠的根源，是的，也重新连接成一个非正式的家庭……好吧，如果它还没有被证实确实是真的的话，迪克也许会说它好得像是假的。

“你忙吗？”提姆靠在门框上问道。

“一点也不。”迪克回答说，把手机丢到金色的床罩上。

提姆需要他的时候，他不会犹豫。如果说布鲁斯在最近的危机中暴露出他不健康的偏执后反而有所好转，那么提姆就只是在努力坚持下去。迪克认为 **自己** 的这一年过得很糟，重磅炸弹和狼蛛，哈利的马戏团被烧毁，他的公寓楼被炸毁，更不用说丧钟让他铭记看着布鲁德海文被毁灭的感觉。

然而，提姆正和他竞争更糟。提姆在同一周内失去了父亲和斯蒂芬妮，不久后是继母和超级小子……迪克有点惊讶于他表现得这么 **正常** 。哀悼，当然了，但是提姆处理它比迪克记忆中自己如何面对父母之死要好得多。

迪克正尽最大努力在陪着他，支持他，而不给予太大压力，维持一个不错的平衡。

他想起自己在父母逝世后是多么痛恨怜悯，于是强迫自己保持随意的表情，不要表现得过于同情。

“你是要催我起床去吃晚饭吗？”酒店时间的魔力严重破坏了迪克的生物钟，但是提姆是一个永远吃不饱的青少年，靠饥饿弥补了懒散。

“呃，不是，”提姆说着移动着身体的重心。他一般不会这么犹豫，“嗯……”

迪克坐得更直了。

来了：不可避免的崩溃，哭泣和拥抱，戏剧性的悲情电影场景。他准备好了。他酝酿好了一个哥哥的角色，预备着拥抱提姆。

实际上，他入戏太深，结果当提姆说“其实是我给你带了点东西”的时候，他完全措手不及。

放下哥哥角色。暂缓要拥抱的胳膊。有什么情况搞错了。

“而今天甚至不是我的生日。”迪克打趣道。

提姆没有回以玩笑，而是垂下眼睛，从门框上站直。他藏在墙后的手露出来，确实有拿着一个包裹。

一个扁扁的长方体。包在简单的牛皮纸里，用麻线扎好。迪克几乎进入完全侦探模式，就好像他是在检查一个炸弹而不是一个礼物，然后他才回过神来。

尽管如此，这礼物并不是他预期要见到的那种。布鲁斯送的礼物通常跟蝙蝠有关系，不包装或者套个简单盒子或者手提箱。新制服、新棍子、新技术——所有这些超酷的玩具都像是在说，“我不懂怎么送礼物，但是我有钱，并且我希望你在我们都在意的那事中保持安全。”

而当阿尔弗雷德送礼物的时候——不论是他自己送，还是假装是布鲁斯送的但显然由阿尔弗雷德负责准备——所有礼物都被完美地呈现出来，有一整套专门的纸和缎带包装，悄无声息地成为迪克的童年必不可少的一部分。不是他们用于慈善活动和假日聚会的批发包装纸，也不是给朋友和熟人送礼时用的高档包装纸。那是特殊的纸，五六卷各式各样的图案，被阿尔弗雷德整整齐齐堆放在东翼的壁橱里，是只为家人而用的。

至于提姆，在过去他送给他的节日及生日礼物比布鲁斯送的还多。迪克清楚地记得，在他们四个人一起度过的第一个假期里，阿尔弗雷德看到提姆那套全新的包装作品时，想方设法把其中一个藏了起来。（而迪克本人就喜欢用简单的礼品袋。）

当然，在地球的另一端，提姆不可能得到那种特殊的包装纸，所以，牛皮纸和麻线。

“认真地说，”迪克接过提姆走上前来递出的包裹，“是为了什么场合送的？”

“没什么场合。”提姆从床上探出一只脚，看着迪克的手指快速地拨弄着麻绳。“我的意思是，我可以等到什么节日纪念日，但是我刚刚得到了它的最后一部分，而我知道……就是，在公寓失火以及布鲁德海文发生的一切之后，你没了很多东西，所以……”

迪克抬头看了他一眼，把包装纸撕开，但提姆慢慢地走开了。

乍一眼它看起来就像一本书，有一个加厚的塑封，直到迪克意识到封面比书页大太多，而书页本身又太厚。他把它放到膝盖上，听到图片的塑封互相摩擦的声音。一本剪贴簿？

给他们家的？给他们的夜间工作的？他知道提姆对摄影有一些兴趣，最起码在他十三岁迪克第一次见到他的时候有，但他不觉得提姆这么文艺啊。不管怎样，迪克都很感动，也很惊讶。

他皱起眉头，打开封面，上面有红色、深绿色和金色的宽条纹图案。里面没有他们和布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德的家庭合照，甚至也没有蝙蝠侠和罗宾的大胆动作镜头。

那是飞翔的格雷森的马戏节目单。

迪克瞪着它。提姆是对的——在这次爆炸中，他 **确实** 失去了他的大部分财产，几乎包括他所有的珍贵纪念品。再加上哈利的马戏团发生的那场火灾，他知道的有关飞翔的格雷森的大部分纪念品都没了。没有人会为一个十多年前就停播的节目印制节目单。又有谁会从马戏团那里存下一张废纸呢？

他的手指勾勒着内圈的曲线，描绘出他和父母在空中飞跃的情景。这张纸很旧了，边缘有点粗糙，但是依旧保持着惊人的完好状态。而迪克有的那个——他 **曾经** 有的那个——已经褪色很多了，也许是因为他经常拿出来看。

“对不起，”提姆突然说，迪克这才意识到他盯着它看了多久。“我……废话。我知道这很……”他摸摸自己的后脑勺，试图装出一副开玩笑的样子。“我应该去买新的短棒的。”

迪克基本上没有在听，只是忙着翻下一页。

不知怎么的，这次的震撼还能更大。也许是因为他甚至不 **知道** 这张照片，也许只是因为它是 **真的** 。直白来讲。这是一张马戏团后台的照片，迪克刻骨铭心地记得那种演出开始之前的半准备状态。

以大多数的标准来看，这不是一张很好的照片。光线太模糊，颜色很暗淡，这让他陷入了等待胶片冲洗的回忆之中，在他的早年，还没有手机摄像头。

照片框架也不是很壮观，没有宽到能全览后台区，也不怎么靠近中心。哈利穿着他的指环王服装，左边有一半超出了相框。还有这个姿势——他妈妈的脸转过来，在头发后半遮半掩。四英尺高的迪克扭身离开了他的父母，对着看不见的东西咧嘴笑着，手臂笨拙地伸到某个动作的一半，因为在移动而在照片上糊成一团。他爸爸的脸被一个奇怪形状的阴影遮住一半。

但是是他们。就是他们，像普通人一样站在那里，从头到脚被胶卷捕捉到。他可以看到他爸爸的胡子，他妈妈赤着脚，尽管是冒着踩到场地上什么东西的危险——上帝啊，他都忘了她习惯——

“你是怎么弄到这些的？”迪克哑着嗓子问，抬起头来看着提姆。

“它——好吧。实际上，我去了很多地方。”提姆摇晃着双脚，想向迪克做某个动作。片刻的犹豫后，他开始进入迪克熟悉的那种快速而无情的节奏中。“那个是来自……好吧，有些地方有关于你的文章，对吧？我的意思是，特别是关于你们的，或者关于马戏团的，或者其他的。其中一些甚至在网上有存档。我本来只想找到一些旧文章的纸质拷贝，然后剪切他们刊登过的照片，但是后来——我真不敢相信我之前居然没有想到这一点——但是拍这些照片的人应该拍了一整卷胶卷，对吧？就好像，每有一张小丑或马戏团领班的照片值得被插进文章里，肯定还有十张照得不够好的被拒绝了。或者更多，我的意思是，他们没有插很多图片进去。”

“所以我想，希望渺茫，但可能其他的一些的底片还在呢。其中大多数都找不到了，但这张照片来源的文章，它的作者就在哥谭，当时你……大概六七岁，我不记得了，我在那里有写。”

果然，迪克再次低头看的时候，他终于把眼睛从照片上挪开，注意到照片下方标有月份、年份和“迪克七岁”的简洁文字。

它后面还有很多页。迪克不知怎么地忘了自己手里拿的是一整本剪贴簿，但是现在他想起来了，他忍不住翻看了一遍。

“不管怎样，我和那个记者取得了联系。”提姆继续说道。他就是这样的：当他不确定自己要说的话是否重要时，他会保持沉默，但一旦你让他口，他就会滔滔不绝。“他现在住在大都会，但他仍然记得和他一起工作的那个摄影师——因为报纸没有写摄像师是谁，你知道的，这实在是太可怕了——他帮我联系上他了。 **那** 个人已经退休了，但是他是在哥谭退休的，事实证明他 **确实** 保存着很多旧的没洗出来的胶卷。”

还有一些照片看起来像是同一天拍的，除此之外还有更多8*10的照片，一些宝丽来相片，一些海报和传单，甚至还有一张精美的铅笔素描。迪克发现自己想要停在每一页上，同时又想快速浏览所有的。

“所以他让我过去看看，他为文章洗出来的所有照片都登报了，可能早就丢了，但他们实际上为了写这篇文章在马戏团呆了一整天，他拍了一大堆胶卷，其中一些甚至从来没冲洗过。所以他给了我这些——我想从他那里买，但当我告诉他原因之后他坚持让我直接拿走——然后我自己洗了。真让人印象深刻它们依旧这么清晰，因为他把它们保存得这么好，而且……好吧，我最终得到的胶卷里面有一卷是为其它文章拍的，只是一群西装革履的家伙，但 **其它的** 都是马戏团，所以我尽可能把这些老胶卷都洗出来，然后挑出那些，你知道的。你或你的父母。”

其中一张照片里迪克被小丑团团围住，另一张是他爸爸开玩笑地在踩高跷的托伦斯下方摆出敲着高跷的姿势。*

“我也想过了，比如，马戏团爱好者，或者秋千爱好者，或者其他什么爱好者，”提姆在寂静快要持续超过一秒时继续说。“网上有任何东西的粉丝俱乐部，对吧？所以我搜集了它们，想看看粉丝们都有些什么，但我只设法从他们那买到了一张海报。没我想象的那么多。”

一对宝丽来照片显示迪克和大象齐特卡在一起，他的爸爸在她的另一边，妈妈坐在他后面的栅栏上。在第一个镜头里，迪克被压在齐特卡的鼻子底下，而他爸爸手舞足蹈想指挥他做什么。在第二个镜头里，他妈妈因为他扒拉着齐特卡的侧面但就是够不着而笑得前仰后合。*

“我也试过联系你还在马戏团时的每一个在那里的人，”提姆说着，身体前倾，想看看迪克正停在哪一页上。“大多数仍在马戏团里的人也在火灾中丢了很多东西，而那些已经退休的就更难找了——但我确实找到了一些。我一跟他们解释这是给你的，他们就想要把所有关于你父母的东西都给我。所有的宝丽来照片都是西莉·罗兹拍的。她原来是——”

“柔术演员，”迪克说，“我记得。”记得她总带着一系列色彩鲜艳的相机，迪克总是迫不及待地为这些相机做鬼脸、摆姿势、表演特技。“一个天生的表演者，我们的男孩。”他爸爸会这样说。

迪克想知道那些没有出现在书中的傻乎乎的照片最后怎么样了：是不是西莉把它们给了他父母，然后它们就消失在了哥谭社会服务机构冷漠的官僚主义中；是不是随着马戏团的行进，他们被落在某个城市了；或者是不是她退休后因为搬家的混乱而弄丢了它们。或者也可能，她把它们给了别人，给了提姆没联系上的马戏团成员，被某个记得它们的人充满爱意的照料着，它们是安全的。

提姆没能追踪到某个人的想法很荒谬，但迪克还是最喜欢它。

他翻开了倒数第二张照片，然后又冻住了。另一张宝丽来照片。玛丽·格雷森满面笑容地低头看着——看着一个乌糟糟的婴儿，包裹在一条淡黄色毯子里。

“那也是从她那来的。”提姆轻声说。

迪克觉得他再也没法说话了。

最后一张照片迪克知道。他曾经有一份复印件，是布鲁斯收留他之后，一对同情他的哥谭夫妇寄来的。当一个足智多谋的十三岁少年为了更大的善而追踪他的时候，他第一次看到了原版。现在又一次。

约翰和玛丽·格雷森面带微笑，摆着熟练的造型，身后是马戏团的帐篷，服装在阳光下熠熠生辉。迪克半跪在杰克和珍妮特的中间的前面，小小的提姆·德雷克坐在他的膝盖上，没有看摄像机，而是看着迪克。

这是提姆的照片。不是他追踪到的，从退休的摄影师的档案里挖出来的照片，“ **当我告诉他原因之后他坚持让我直接拿走** ”，也不是他联系哈利的老团队拿到的照片，“ **我一跟他们解释这是给你的，他们就想要把所有关于你父母的东西都给我** ”，这是提姆的照片。他装裱起来，或者拿在手里，或者随身装着，在这些年里走到哪带到哪的那张照片。

“抱歉，我没有一张只有你们三个人的好照片。”

“提姆。”迪克竭力控制着呼吸。他没有意识到大坝已经决堤，直到有一滴水落在他下面的书页上，这让他非常感激塑封。

“我的意思是，一张全家福。”

迪克努力擦去塑封上的眼泪。

“这就是一张全家福。”他说，然后轻柔地、小心地合上书，把它放在一边。

“你……很苦恼吗？”提姆问道，太直率所以不怎么害羞，但是又太谨慎所以不怎么直率。迪克不知道以前有没有人在他面前哭过。

迪克一把揪起他的衬衫，猛地抱住了他。

他没有真的哭。眼睛几乎马上就干了，最后几滴迟钝的水从迪克的眼睛里挤出来，然后就消失了。*不过，他还是抽了几下鼻子，把头深深埋进提姆的肩膀上。这是他本来该做的哥哥拥抱的全然反转，但提姆没有抱怨。

他让迪克抱了他几分钟——实际上，现在阳光很快就消失了——然后他很不舒服地换了个姿势。迪克一下子把他拉了下来，完全没有考虑到他跌倒在床上的尴尬的跪姿。迪克松开了手，让提姆适应一下，为这男孩试着安抚性地拍自己的背而感到惊讶。（尴尬，对，而这个想法差点又把迪克弄哭了。）

“我实际上有点饿了。”又给了迪克一分钟时间后，提姆承认。

“对。”迪克往后退了退，更像是并排移动，因为他的一只胳膊仍然环抱着提姆。他们小心翼翼地不看对方，但更多是出于隐私而不是不舒服。

反正他的脸肯定已经注定要红肿，所以可以再赌一把，对不对？

“你知道，”他说，“如果你需要，或者只是想要的话，你总可以和我谈任何事情。”

“我知道，”提姆低声说，“但是我没事，真的，只要在这里，和你们在一起……”

迪克把头靠在提姆的头上，点了点头。这孩子该死的坚强。“好吧。”

提姆转过身来，眼睛直勾勾地盯着那张剪贴——专辑。“那么，嗯，你喜欢吗？”

也许他不应该这么做，但迪克允许自己再抱提姆一次，把他抓得比以前更紧，再次把脸压上去。

“谢谢。”他低声说。这感谢真的很苍白，但是提姆也抱紧了他，所以这——这就足够了。

**Author's Note:**

> 请想象一下你和你的配偶争论，今天轮到谁来说服这个五岁的孩子从大象身上爬下来
> 
> 译注：
> 
> ~~你妈的DC赔我p52绝美13兄弟情，DC你这里欠我的用什么还！！！~~
> 
> a soft place to land 是一首歌的名字，沿用歌曲译名
> 
> Bruce is on day eighteen of his super-mega isolation Thögal Ritual in Nanda Parbat, becoming the bestest bat he can be, or purging Batman’s darkness, or whatever it is he’s trying to do.
> 
> 布鲁斯正在南达尔巴特进行第十八天的与世隔绝的索尔格的考验，以期成为他能做到的最好的蝙蝠，或者洗清蝙蝠侠的黑暗，或者其它他试着做的事。*
> 
> 我找了半天这个Thögal Ritual出现在《52》#30和#47，延用了汉化组的翻译翻成了索尔格的考验，大概是斩除心魔(？)之后把自己关在黑暗中三十天，通过幻觉审问自己的灵魂(？)非常自虐但是能以一种苦修的方式净化精神之类的
> 
> For all Dick doesn’t go in for the pseudo-spiritual rituals, he’s glad to see Bruce making genuine efforts to improve—not just for the Mission, but as a person.
> 
> 尽管迪克完全不喜欢伪精神仪式，但他很高兴看到布鲁斯做出真正的努力以改善自己——不仅是为了他的使命，也作为他个人。*
> 
> Dick thought he had a bad year, between Blockbuster and Tarantula, Haley’s circus being burnt down, his apartment building blown up, not to mention getting on Deathstroke’s bad side and watching Bludhaven decimated.
> 
> 迪克认为自己的这一年过得很糟，重磅炸弹和狼蛛，哈利的马戏团被烧毁，他的公寓楼被炸毁，更不用说丧钟让他铭记看着布鲁德海文被毁灭的感觉。
> 
> *这里的时间线大概是战争游戏中斯蒂芬妮在短暂的罗宾任期中被黑面具折磨致死，迪克被枪击失去意识，他的一个反派重磅炸弹因为各种原因死在另一个女反派狼蛛手里。然后是身份危机中刚刚跟提姆和解允许提姆当罗宾的杰克德雷克在父亲节那一天跟回旋镖队长同归于尽，大概同时(？)迪克认为自己要对重磅炸弹的死负责所以想自首，最终狼蛛入狱了而迪克被无罪释放。迪克短暂离开了布鲁德海文，刚刚失去了父亲的提姆和卡丝接管维持秩序。迪克认为自己有罪，跟丧钟混在一起训练他的女儿罗斯，可能是半卧底性质(？)后来布鲁斯告诉迪克他不认为重磅炸弹事件中迪克有错，迪克最终回来了，还把罗斯拐跑了(？哥不愧是你)后面就是无限危机，布鲁德海文炸了(丧钟的报复)，康纳牺牲了，迪克差点死了(编辑部本来打算把他写死)，布鲁斯为此差点把小亚历山大杀了。危机之后52，布鲁斯隐退，他们周游世界，这一年里迪克也有回到哥谭跟凯特一起维持布鲁斯不在时的秩序。我不太确定提姆是在52前还是52后被正式收养的，但他这段时间应该正坚持对每个人说布鲁斯不是我爸迪克也不算我哥我不是韦恩。另外感谢大佬指出，巴特应该是在52之后大概一年作为闪电侠牺牲的，目前故事中他还在。
> 
> *纯属我瞎写的时间线有任何问题请指出
> 
> There’s one of Dick surrounded by the clowns, another with his dad jokingly posing like he’s about to knock a stilt out from under Torrance the stilt-walker.
> 
> 其中一张照片里迪克被小丑团团围住，另一张是他爸爸开玩笑地在踩高跷的托伦斯下方摆出敲着高跷的姿势。*
> 
> In the second, his mom’s head is thrown back in laughter as Dick scrabbles up Zitka’s side, out of reach.
> 
> 在第二个镜头里，他妈妈因为他扒拉着齐特卡的侧面但就是够不着而笑得前仰后合。*
> 
> It dries up almost immediately, a few stragglers squeezing out of Dick’s eyes before they fade off.
> 
> 眼睛几乎马上就干了，最后几滴迟钝的水从迪克的眼睛里挤出来，然后就消失了。*
> 
> Maybe he shouldn’t, but Dick allows himself one more squeeze, drawing Tim in tighter than before, face pressed in again.
> 
> 也许他不应该这么做，但迪克允许自己再抱提姆一次，把他抓得比以前更紧，再次把脸压上去。
> 
> It’s so pathetically small a gratitude, but Tim squeezes him back, so it—It’s enough.
> 
> “谢谢。”他低声说。这感谢真的很苍白，但是提姆也抱紧了他，所以这——这就足够了。


End file.
